Something Is Not Right
Hoenn Is A Beautiful Region To See New And Extrodinary Pokémon But This Region Hides A Dark Secret A Forest That Every Single Pokémon That Enters The Forest Kill Themselves In Horrible Ways If There Are In A Pack They Would Kill Each Other Until One Pokémon Was Left That Pokémon Was Free To Go.Residents Try To Denie It That It Exist And It Seems To Do The Trick With Tourists(Sometimes).This Horrible Experience Is About To Happen To A Trainers Party Of Pokemon.A Pokémon Trainer Went Into The Forest As A Shortcut Home He Didint Belive In This Curse Within 5 Minutes He Vanished All That Was Left Was His Bike And Bag His Bag Contain His Pokeballs All Six Of Them Landed On The Ground Out Of All Six Pokeballs One Opened On Impact To The Ground It Was A Grovyle Named Ryan.Ryan Was Kinda The Leader Of The Pack As Being The Highest Level Pokémon On The Team By Being Level 28 Ryan Didn't Knew Which Pokemon Was In Which Pokeball So He Dicided To Wing It First Came Sabe.Sabe's Full Name Was Sabertooth But Everybody Called Him Sabe For Short Sabe Was Mightyena,He's A Nice Guy Before He Joined The Team He Tried To Make Friends But With Everybody but Due To Scary Look No One Wanted To.Next Came Bolt,Bolt Is A Raichu He Is Super Lazy.The Trainer Recived Him By His Grandfather When He Was Growing Up In Kanto.Next Came Austin,Austin Was A Zangoose No One Had A Problem With That It Was Just That Austin Was A Jerk When We Lost A Battle He Would Swear Yelling At Everybody Even Though He Wasent The Strongest.Next Was Shawna,Shawna Was The Only Female On The Team But She Didn't Care,Shawna Was A Langoose She Would Actually Make Austin SMILE Which Was Rare.But Last But Not Least Jax,Jax Was A Eevee Jax Had Joined The Team A Month Ago Sabe Had Found Him When His Trainer And His Pokémon Took A Lunch Break On A Rainy Afternoon Sabe Had Found Him WHEN he Heard Something Jax Was All Alone He Was Scared,Hungry,Dirty.Since Then Jax's Only Friend Was Sabe Everybody Tried To Make Friends With Him (Except For Austin)But Jax Was Shy With Everyone Except Sabe. It Was Late At Night And Was Calm.Where's The Master Said Sabe WELL DUHH THAT'S WHY WERE GONNA LOOK FOR HIM Said Austin.A Hour Had Past And None Of Them Could Find Him Ryan Suggested That We Should Rest Rind Near Left Of The Path Was River And Behind It Was A Cave Ryan Grabbed the Bag Ryan Tried To Find Food In The Bag Luckily There Was Two Cupcakes Left.Ryan,Bolt,Shawna Had To Share The First Cupcake While Austin,Sabe,Jax Shared The Second One Austin Splited It Into Three Pics Austin Gave Jax A Small Piece While He Gave Sabe And Himself Big Pieces Jax Stomach Rumbled As Soon He Got The Small Piece Before.Sabe Nocticed Jax's Little Piece Sabe Was Hungry But Not As Much As Jax So He Gave Him His Piece Of Cupcake Jax Smiled In Sabe's Eyes Austin Grunted Trying To Ignore The Act Of Kindness.After Dinner Everybody Went To Sleep Jax Slept Near Sabe But No One Knew Tommorow The Curse Of The Forest Would Begin.Next Morning Everybody Woke Up At The Crack Of Dawn Except Shawna And Bolt Bolt Woke Up Soon After Except Shawna Who Moaned When She Woke Up Ryan Walked Over Him Asked Him If She Was Okay She Wasn't Sick Shawna Replied I Just Don't Feel Good.... Shawna Had Stopped There Before She Moaned Ryan Asked Bolt To Take Care Of Shawna Bolt Agreed So Ryan,Jax,Sabe,And Austin Went To Gather Breakfast Jax Was Amazing At Gathering Breakfast Austin Took All Of His Oran Berries That He Collected And Threw Them To The River Sabe Yelled At Austin For Throwing Most of There Breakfast Away And Told Austin To Go Back To The Cave And Austin Didn't care After Collecting They Ate There Breakfest They Didn't Enjoy It That Much Due To Shawna's Depressing Look Which Was Very Noticeible Shawna Stayed Like That The Rest Of The Day Like That After Breakfest Ryan,Bolt,Sabe,Jax Went To Look For There Trainer Austin Stayed Back At The Cave To Prevent More Trouble Five Hours Later They Came Back They Decided It Was Much Better To Live On Here Own Then To Battle Every Single Day Also While Looking For The Trainer They Noticed That There Were The Only Pokémon On This Whole Forest.When Night Time Came Everybody Slept In The Middle Of The Night Ryan Woke Up To See Shawna Smashing Her Head With A Rock She Turned her Head Left And Kept Smashing Her Head.OH MY ARCEUS Ryan Screamed He Got Up To Stop Her But Before He Could Shawna Starded Bleeding Out A Fountain Of Blood Splashing Into Ryan's Face And A Little Got Into His Mouth Ryan Starded Gaging,Bolt Woke Up He Tried To Stop Shawna's Blood But Slipped On The blood On The Grass Soon After Save Woke Up Trying To Help But The Blood Was Commit On The Top Of The Head Now THe Blood Starded To Come Up Top Of Her Front Face Making Sabe Fall Into The River.Jax Was To Scared What To Do he just Closed His Eyes And Waited Till It Stopped Austin Was Still Asleep Shawna Soon Died After.Sabe Digged A Whole Next To The Cave Ryan Bueried Her There A Couple Of Tears Were Sheded After That Sabe Slept Near Jax,Goodnight Whispered Sabe But Jax Didn't Knew That Would Be The Last Time Sabe Ever Slept Near Him.Next Morning Jax Woke Up He Wasn't Near Sabe Sabe Didn't Get Back until Late Night When It Rained Jax Came Back With A Serious Look On His Face Jax Was The Only One Awake Sabe? Asked Jax Sabe Didn't Respond As He Went To Sleep Jax Tried To Sleep Near Him But Sabe Pushed Him Back Jax Sleep Good That Night.This Went On For A Week Until Jax Wanted A Awnser,As Soon As Sabe Got Bqck Jax Whispered His Name About Eight Time Sabe,Sabe,Sabe,Sabe,Sabe,Sabe,Sabe,Sabe, Finally He Responded WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!!.Soon After That Bolt Woke Up Jax Was Crying Puddles Of Tears As Sabe Was Yelling At Him.Bolt Was Really Tired So He Went Back To Sleep Next Morning Bolt Asked Sabe Why He Was Yelling At Jax Last Night But Sabe Didn't Respond Bolt Hugged Jax Who Was Till Crying While Austin Woke Up And Got Bored So He Went To Do Something Ryan Got Him Some Berries Thank You But No Thanks As Jax Whispered While Tears Were Still Coming From His Eyes That Night Sabe Came Back As Like Every Day Jax Was Still Awake And Everybody Else Was Asleep Sabe? Whispered Jax,Jax Looked Into His Red Devilous Eyes Sabe Was Licking His Teeth Sabe Bite Into Jax's Leg.To Be Continued. Writen By SpilledMilk7